Pretty Cure Alternate Ending
is a Pretty Cure fan-series created by Akimichi Lydia. This season changes the role of the cures and villains, and as the name says, the series' ending will be different, probably a bad-end. The season's main motfit is change. Synopsis *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending episodes It all started in a battle between the Pretty Cure and villains. In the middle of the battle, a magical artifact falls from sky and villains catch it. Catching this, the artifact began to shine taking all that to the zero, only that the unique difference is that the villains were the main? The evil organization was called 'Alternate Ending' and as they enter on the role of Pretty Cures, they decide to form the team Pretty Cure Alternate Ending! For end with the happiness and destroy the old Pretty Cures, but if they don't want to do that? Characters Villains/New Pretty Cures Alter-ego: Chiboshi Reina / Cure Estella Sienna was a Alternate Ending commander. Sienna always have a special love for stars and planets, actually everything coming from space. During the first episode, she fights Kotori in a space area and we can see her mature, fucose and smart personality. When she changes the role, she names herself as Chiboshi Reina and Cure Estella as a Pretty Cure. She is very literal and hates out of the routine. Her powers are related to stardust and her theme colour is yellow and brown. Alter-ego: Midorino Sylvia / Cure Gem Agatha was a Alternate Ending commander. Agatha is very arrogant and never cares for anyone, as well as easily get annoying with something. During the second episode, she fights Kemutai in a cave full of crystals and we can see her violent and careless personality. When she changes the role, she names herself of Modorino Sylvia and Cure Gem as a Pretty Cure. She thinks that is "the superior" and don't need to follow anyone. Her powers are related to gemstones and darkness, her theme colour is black and purple. Alter-ego: Ōtsuki Touya / Cure Wolf Kimera was a Alternate Ending commander. Kimera is wild and strong, always doing what he wants. During the third episode, he fights Asuma in a mountain at night and we can see his violent, short-tempered and merciless personality. When he changes his role, he names himself of Ōtsuki Touya and Cure Wolf as a Pretty Cure. He dislikes of stay together with a large mount of peoples and noisy places. His powers are related to darkness and moon. His theme colour is darker shades of blue. Alter-ego: Fūno Rasen / Cure Minus Zero was a Alternate Ending commander. Zero is very smart and very negative about all. He don't believe in happy ending and that everything will be right. During the fourth episode, he fights Ryuko in a sewer and we can see his talkative, full of analogies and perfectionist personality. When he change his role, he names himself of Fūno Rasen and Cure Minus as a Pretty Cure. He don't believe in hardworking or in dreams. After going to the human world, he came to enjoy gambling and betting a lot. His powers are related to numbers and unlucky. His theme colour is darker shades of red. Old Pretty Cures/Villains Alter-ego: Rain Shirozora Kotori was a Pretty Cure. Kotori was very free and smiling, easily is amazingly with something. She was the typical happy-go-lucky anime girl. During the first episode, she fights Sienna in a space area and we can see her carefree and optimistic personality. When she changes her role, she names herself of Rain. After Akame appears for her, she beings to like of the people's pain and of do the evil. The old Shirozora Kotori rarely appears for her again. Alter-ego: Salamandra Hitsumoto Kemutai was a Pretty Cure. Kemutai was very optimistic and always cares with everyone. She was the character whose the role is "best friend". During the second episode, she fights Agatha in a cave full of crystals and we can see her hardworking and strong personality. When she changes her role, she names herself of Salamandra. After Akame appears for her, she beings to be more lazy and hates when the peoples asks for her help. The old Hitsumoto Kemutai rarely appears for her again. Alter-ego: Ciel Yamano Asuma was a Pretty Cure. Alter-ego: Dragon Akahane Ryuko was a Pretty Cure. He was very playful and a comedian, as he always have the tendency of make jokes. He was the "protagonist". Ryuko is pretty bad at give names, always choosing the worst ones. During the fourth episode, he fights Zero in a sewer and we can see his funny and carefree personality. When he change his role, he names himself of Dragon. After Akame appears for him, he beings to be very violent. The old Akahane Ryuko rarely appears for him again. Support Characters Role: Good Side Kaede is a small white and blue angel. She is the opposite of Akame and feels really sad in see peoples doing the evil. Kaede appears for both the pretty cure and villains. Role: Evil Side Akame is a red and black demon. She is the opposite of Kaede and feels angry when someone does the good. Akame often appears for the villains, appears for the Pretty Cures. Item The Change Crystals are diamond-like magical artifacts. They can change the roles of two opposites and the responsible for watch the Crystals are Kaede and Akame. The Crystals also allows they to transform in their Cure Form, once they shouts out "Black x White, Role Change!". The Dark Cards are the evil deck used by the villains. The cards contain the power of darkness and are used for create the chaos, as well as protection and attacks. The Light Cards are the good deck used by the Pretty Cues. The cards contain the power of light and are used for bring protection and use purification attacks. Locations The season's primary setting. The city is full of music and positive energy. The current pretty cures hates the positive energy of this place. The school that all main Cures attend. The school include a lot of different clubs and the principal is a man called Matsuda Kazuto. The evil organization of the season. They are determined to win and don't accept to loses. The leader is unknown, but the four main commanders are composed for two boys and two girls. Trivia *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending has the most different plot of all Pretty Cure seasons. *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending is the first season whose the fights are not Cures vs Minions. *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending is the first season to include male Pretty Cures. *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending is the fifith season after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Go! Princess Pretty Cure where two mascots are show in the begin of the season. *Pretty Cue Alternate Ending is the third season after Happiness Charge and Go! Princess Pretty Cure to have only one eyecatch. *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending is the third season to include evil Pretty Cures after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure!. *Pretty Cure Alternate Ending is the second season after Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! where the Cures' voice actors sing the opening and ending. *This is the first season to not include a Pink Cure as leader or a member of the team. *Different from other Pretty Cure seasons, the Cures don't have light-related powers, but dark-related. Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:S★Q! Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:Pretty Cure Alternate Ending